


a thousand and ten worlds

by hanryang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Jeno travels through different worlds, M/M, Yangyang is his soulmate, i don't even know why i wrote this, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanryang/pseuds/hanryang
Summary: After a thousand and ten worlds, Jeno have finally found who he's desperately searching for.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	a thousand and ten worlds

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this. must be because i'm on the verge of gaining diabetes from eating too much cake. reminder that this is not edited or proofread or anything. happy new years everyone!! stay safe and healthy muwah <33

When he was six, Jeno Lee had seen his soulmate in a vivid dream. He was sitting in the grass atop a hill that overlooked a meadow, his soulmate right beside him, grinning and laughing. Jeno remembers feeling an unexplainable amount of happiness bubbling in his chest and everything just felt…… _right_. He told his grandmother about his dream the morning he woke up, feeling a bit sad that such a great dream had come to an end.

“I see you have had the soulmate dream then,” Grandma Lee had said as she sips her sipping hot tea. “Tell me, what do they look like?”

Six year old Jeno then proceeded to talk about a boy with a beautiful smile, a charming laugh, and the galaxy that he seemed to hold in his eyes. He told of how they talked about the smallest of things while staring at the flowers. He told of how every time his fingertips touched his skin when they held hands felt like fire and electricity crawling in his skin. And he told his grandmother of a name. Yangyang Liu.

Jeno can’t wait to meet him.

When he was fourteen, Jeno’s world flipped upside down. He had just arrived home from basketball practice, tired and sore. His father was watching the television, his mother beside him, and both of them have grave expressions on their faces.

“Jeno, sweetie, I-I think you need to see this,” his mother stutters out and Jeno comes closer to them, worried. When he saw the headline news, his knees gave out.

_127 Dream Vision St. road mishap; 2 dead, 3 injured. Police identified the corpses as Jang Eun, a taxi driver, and Liu Yangyang, a Chinese middle school student._

It hurts even though they didn’t even have a chance to meet yet. His chest felt off balance and his world feels like it’s tilting in the wrong direction. Ah, so this is what losing your other half feels like.

Jeno stares at the picture of Yangyang in the television and that’s when tears started to pour out. His parents had gotten off from the couch to wrap their son in a comforting hug, knowing how it must have hurt. Jeno was left in one thought, _I haven’t even met you yet. Why did you leave me already?_

When he was fifteen, Jeno Lee met Doyoung Kim. The older man was an odd fellow and Jeno primarily thought he was crazy. He was talking about alternate realities and numbers for goodness sake! Until he had accidentally dragged Jeno with him to an alternate universe. That’s when fifteen year old confused Jeno Lee concluded that Doyoung Kim has the power to travel through different alternate versions of reality.

He had also managed to become the older man’s favorite being in the entire universe. Doyoung’s words, not his. Congratulations Jeno, you have been adopted.

“Why do you travel through worlds, hyung?” he had asked Jeno when they were dining on convenience store ramen on the 991st Earth Doyoung had visited and Jeno’s fourth.

“Because in my earth, fate had stolen my chance to meet my soulmate,” Doyoung had replied and that’s when it him that they were the same. Two people who just wanted to meet someone destined to perfect them.

When he was sixteen, Jeno Lee was granted the power to travel between universes. Doyoung had given up on his quest of searching for his own soulmate after visiting a total of 1010 worlds. He gave the boy his his golden pocket watch, the one that allowed him to cross point one and zero.

“Jeno, when you see anyone named Jaehyun Jung in your travels,” Doyoung begins as he opens his apartment door in his earth. “Can you give him this?”

He takes the small envelope with shaky hands before he was squished in a tight hug as Doyoung breaks into sobs. That was the last time Jeno ever saw Doyoung Kim. For the golden stopwatch has rules and Jeno remembers Doyoung reciting each one as they walk through the street in Jeno’s Earth 34.

“You only get to visit a thousand and ten worlds. You can’t visit the same Earth twice,” Doyoung told him. “We can only stay as long as 24 hours in one Earth, and when the stop watch decides that your time is out, then you stop.”

He had visited several versions of earth. In Earth 24, he was psychology college student who is juggling more than six jobs and is barely making ends meet. In Earth 56, he was a modern day prince of the kingdom of Korea and the second in line to the throne. In Earth 116, he was a vampire on the run from a bunch of vampire hunters who wanted his head on a stick. He had also been a siren, a circus performer, a masked vigilante, a lowly accountant, a CEO of a multimillion company, a demon slayer, and many more.

Jeno Lee had seen and lived in hundreds versions of his lives. For a twenty-something year old, he has witnessed too many things, some horrid that it scarred his mind and ruined his innocence and some beautiful that it almost made him want to stay. _Almost_.

In this earth, Earth 1010 (Jeno’s surprised that he was able to travel to a thousand and ten versions of earth for the last seven years and that also means one things; this is the _last_ world), he was a normal guy. A normal guy with a daring shade of blue for a hair color. That thought was soon shattered when a person, who Jeno later learns is a manager ( _A manager? Why do I have a manager?_ ), enters his bedroom and placed his palm on Jeno’s forehead, checking his temperature.

“Thank goodness, your fever is finally gone.”

“Fever?” his question fell on deaf ears as the manager gives him a glass of water and instructs him to come out and eat a proper meal so they could head to the company afterwards. Jeno obediently complies, downing the glass of water in one go before standing up from his bed and walking towards to what seemed to be the closet to change his clothes. A few minutes or so, he was out of the bedroom.

Turns out, in this earth, Jeno Lee is an idol of the worldwide famous Kpop group NCT of SM Entertainment, who is an absolute shit of an entertainment by the way. Their NCT 2020 Resonance album has surpassed a million pre orders, ultimately making them a millionseller, which is honestly impressive. Currently, the manager is driving him to the 90s Love rehearsal so he could join the rest of the unit and resume practice.

When he opens the door for the practice room, he met the chorus of shouts of “Jeno!”, “You’re back!”, and “We missed you bro!” However, his focus is on only one person in the room and that person is wearing a striped turtle neck shit underneath a puffy jacket and dark ripped jeans. Jeno felt the universe still for a moment before it turns wildly again.

_After a thousand and ten worlds, I have finally found you, Yangyang Liu._

The golden watch in his pocket had never felt heavier.


End file.
